Decapithon (Mini-Game)
Not to be confused with the episode when it was released, Journey To Uranus Episode 6: Decapithon Decapithon is a Pocket God: Journey To Uranus minigame. It was released on Journey To Uranus Episode 6: Decapithon. Pre-Release Tips From the Pocket Blog: The second part of our Zombie Island addition is taking a bit more time. It actually has THREE new characters in a brand new game (above is a sneak peek of Big Booga)! And I'm going to go ahead and clue you in, it will involve zombies and is called "Decapithon". Use your imagination on that one! Gameplay Official Instructions of the game, please do not remove. When the Pygmy is transported to the Horror Dimension, he finds himself surrounded by zombies, witches and weird vampire bats. Now he must jump and chop his way through the undead horde! Remember, zombies are dangerous until they lose their heads! Synopsis The point of the mini-game is to make it through all eight levels of the Horror Dimension. You control a Pygmy with an infinite amount of axes. To move back and forth, you simply tilt your device. To jump, press one of the two up bottons in the bottom-left and bottom-right corners. To throw an axe, tap where you want to throw it, and the Pygmy will throw with incredible accuracy. Attacking and Health Though you cannot run out of axes, the Pygmy cannot damage enemies by swinging the axe in front of him; only the thrown axes will have any effect. As you try to make your way through, there are many zombies who will try to kill you. Health is represented by the green bar on the bottom of the screen. When health is lost, the health bar will gradually empty. Each hit by a zombie projectile does about the same amount of damage. It takes about 8 hits to die and lose a life. Touching a zombie or falling into the water also make you lose a life. When all lives have been lost, the game ends. As with all Journey To Uranus minigames, lives are represented by Pygmy heads located in the top-right corner of the screen. Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Mini-Games Category:Graveyard Island Interactions Enemies There are four types of enemies in Decapithon; the Zombie Pygmy, Moon Witch, Big Booga and the Pygmy Zombie Vampire Bat. Each of these enemies have a health system that centers on their undead appearance. When an axe comes into contact with enemies, a splash of blood will appear, followed by a point indicator. Enemies' heads and limbs will gradually fall off as they receive damage. When their heads fall off, they are rendered harmless. Attacking these harmless enemies will give you more points and eventually cause them to explode and die. Zombie Pygmy See Also: Zombie Pygmy The Zombie Pygmy is the weakest zombie and the first to appear, first appearing in Level 1. His only attack is to throw one of his arms at you, which will then boomerang back. They take 6 hits to kill. They will give you a total of 60 "Nice!" points, 80 "Brutal!" points and 100 "Ruthless!" points, adding up to 240 points for each Zombie Pygmy if completely destroyed. Strangely, after the Zombie Pygmy throws his arm at you and you hit him with an axe, his arm will reappear with the thrown arm still ''in flight. Zombies will not catch their arms when rendered harmless, as they no longer have heads. Moon Witch ''Main Article: Moon Witch The Moon Witch is the next to appear, first appearing in Level 2. They attack by spitting "acid loogies" at you. They will fly in an arch through the air before coming down on you. They take 8 hits to kill and make a screaming sort of sound when hit. Pygmy Zombie Vampire Bat Main Article: Pygmy Zombie Vampire Bat The Pygmy Zombie Vampire Bat first appears on Level 4. Their attack is to emit sound waves that damage you. These sound waves will travel very far. They take 5 hits to kill. Big Booga Main Article: Big Booga Big Booga is by far the most powerful zombie in the mini-game, first appearing on Level 3. He has two attacks: spitting out his teeth or making flaming bones fall from the sky. He takes 50 hits to kill. Powerups Regeneration Grave The Regeneration Grave is a gravestone with a yellow jewel at the top and a symbol covering the remainder of the gravestone. When touched, it restores about half of your health. Once used, the symbol glows yellow and it cannot be used again. Ghost Main Article: Ghost Pygmy As in many other minigames in Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, Ghost Pygmies occaisonally appear to grant the player an extra life. In Decapithon, they lurk in hidden or hard-to-reach locations, only appearing when the player gets there. They grant one extra life. Trivia * This is the first part of all Pocket God that includes blood. Dave said that this was because of Halloween. * It is the first minigame in Pocket God: Journey to Uranus to have a title wrote differently compared to the others * .After enemies are rendered harmless, hitting them again will always cause them to fall over. Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Mini-Games Category:Graveyard Island Interactions Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Interactions